


i could be your girlfriend

by maketea



Series: ladrien.mp3 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: hey, hey, you, you,i know that you like meadrien shouldn't have been as into this as he was.(but it was fine, since ladybug seemed to be having her fun, too).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ladrien.mp3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808797
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	i could be your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> girlfriend - avril lavigne

"So, that Marinette girl, huh?"

Adrien stifled a smile. If Ladybug wanted to play, he'd play, alright. 

"What about her?" he asked. 

Ladybug leaned against the back of his couch and shrugged. She'd been wandering around his room while he fed Plagg, glancing around at his climbing wall, his basketball hoop, his grand piano. 

Adrien's glances, however, weren't spent on his decor. They were kept busy with his girlfriend acquainting her superhero self with a place she knew well as a civilian. He wondered if what she was doing felt as extraordinary as it did watching her. Adrien had seen Ladybug, detransformed, twist and turn the bars on his table football table. He had seen her run her fingers over his closed piano lid.

He had seen her, in her blazer and trousers and freckles that were finally visible [only if he was close enough to kiss her) stand exactly like that — leaning against the back of his couch.

"She's a little drab, don't you think?" Ladybug said.

Adrien turned himself to face her fully. "Don't be mean."

"I'm just  _ saying _ ." A smile played on her lips. "She seems a little boring for you."

“That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

“I know, I know.” She held up her hands in mock defence. “ _ But… _ ”

What wasn't said in words was said in her face. Ladybug bit her lip, and Adrien realised pretty quickly he was  _ screwed. _

Crossing the distance from the couch, she was just short of pressing themselves flush together — which he wouldn't have minded, of course, but if having her chest skim the fabric of his T-Shirt sent blood rushing in his ears, anything more would have most certainly killed him.

_ But what a good way to go that would be. _

“Wouldn’t you rather date someone like me?” she asked, leaning onto her tiptoes. “Someone who could treat you right?”

Part of him wanted to laugh — at least the part of him that saw nothing other than his cute, sweet Marinette trying to tease him.

But that part of him was half out the door. Now, Adrien looked down at Ladybug, at her long lashes and languid smile and the lips she must have licked on her way up to him, and felt anticipation thrum under his skin.

“Marinette treats me right,” he said tightly.

“Yeah?” 

Adrien nodded. “She’s perfect.”

Ladybug smiled. When she rested her hands against his chest, he arched (embarrassingly responsive) into her touch.

But it didn’t end there — oh, no, when was anything that easy with her?. She clutched both parts of his overshirt and pulled him in, knocking the breath out of his lungs — though the blame could've easily been put on the new hair's-breadth proximity between their faces.

“You’re so sweet,” she said gently. Her breath fanned over his face. “She’s lucky to have you.”

He could touch her. Technically. This  _ was _ still Marinette. But no matter how much he wanted to take her by the hips and pull her against him and tease her ( _ Are you trying to seduce me, Bugaboo? You’re too cute for that)  _ his arms remained stuck to his sides.

“But what about me? _ ”  _ she breathed. “You’ve never thought what it’d be like with a superhero?”

Adrien hadn’t a clue what  _ it  _ could possibly mean. The only  _ it  _ Marinette and Adrien had — well, Ladybug and Chat Noir, in this case — was a hurried, heavy kiss shared backstage before an interview with Nadja Chammack. And even that ended with her trying to fan the blush out of her cheeks and him laughing the tremble out of his voice.

But her words left him dumbstruck, as if this really was a sordid rendezvous between him and Ladybug, as if he wouldn’t have pushed Ladybug away if she had been anyone other than his girlfriend.

“Maybe I’m a little curious,” he said, flicking his eyes up to her. 

Ladybug tutted. “She wouldn’t be happy to hear you say that.”

Her eyes drifted down his face, Adrien licked his lips.

“Something tells me she wouldn’t mind,” he said.

They were silent for three long breaths. She looked away from his mouth only once, and that was to fix her grasp on his shirt and set him with a renewed smirk.

But then the thickness in the air snapped in half. Ladybug broke out into a smile, and she was suddenly  _ all  _ Marinette. Bright eyes and soft laughter and a little bit of a flush spotting her cheeks. She released his overshirt and smoothed down the evidence of her grip. 

In theory, Adrien should have been able to stand upright, now that she wasn’t pulling him in.

(In practice, his legs felt like jelly).

“God, I didn’t think you’d be into that,” she said. She had taken a step back to make room for her doubled-over laughter, and Adrien couldn’t conflate this girl with the one that had him at her mercy just a few minutes ago. “Should I be concerned?”

Adrien blinked. Ladybug watched him with laughing eyes.

Then, he shook his head at her. "Just you wait," he said. "When you get a taste of your own medicine, you'll understand."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
